


Music Cures All

by NappingStabbingBlooking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Kissing, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingStabbingBlooking/pseuds/NappingStabbingBlooking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, Sam explores the bunker, and finds a grand piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Cures All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be a Christmas gift... Which I turned into a New Years gift... Which is now just a surprise gift because it's very, very late. Please excuse any mistakes, I suck at editing. 
> 
> This oneshot was inspired mostly by me listening to the Corpse Bride Piano Duet a bunch of times, so I highly suggest at least listening to it once if you are not familiar. I love the Corpse Bride and I actually play piano myself so this was very fun to write. Enjoy!  
> Hugs and Wuvs,  
> NappingStabbingBlooking

Everything was quiet- or so Sam had thought. He was sitting down in the main corridor of the Bunker, a large dusty book who knows how old in front of him, and music blasting in his ears.

Suddenly, Sam made a face. It sounded like someone else was playing music, and everyone knows how annoying overlapping music can get. So after half a minute of trying to tolerate it, Sam ripped out his earbuds. 

"Damn it, Dean!" He muttered under his breath, slapping the book closed. It was late- around ten? Twelve? Why would Dean play music this late? 

Sam paused, his eyes widening. He had forgotten the essential fact that Dean had left to go on a case with Cas a few hours ago. 

Besides... The music that was currently playing was nothing like what Dean would play. It sounded... Almost like it was live. Like someone was actually playing an instrument. So Sam, taking a small break from his research, investigated. 

After a few minutes of trial and error, trying to follow the echoing sounds of what Sam finally identified as some sort of banjo or guitar, Sam found himself standing outside of Gabriel's newly adopted room, listening quietly to the musical streams flowing out of the cracked door. 

Gabriel had finally come out of hiding not too long ago, showing up on their doorstep with an apology note with a sad baby on it to both the Winchesters, which he read aloud with very little dignity, and a small teddy bear for Sam. Which Sam definitely did not keep. It was absolutely not sitting among the pillows of his bed. Nope. 

Ever since, Gabriel had been playing for Team Free Will, wreaking total havoc on the brothers and Cas, but was just helpful enough on the occasional hunt that they all put up with him. 

Every time Gabriel had whisked off to go do God knows what, Sam and Dean never questioned it. It wasn't until Dean had gone to the extra guest room at the end of the hall to setup the new gaming counsel he had bought to realize Gabriel had been living there with them the whole time. 

"What? This is probably the safest place on the entire planet! I was sick of living out in the cosmos, anyways. No drama," Gabriel had tsked, slamming the door in Dean's face. 

It wasn't until after Gabriel had snapped up an entire room filled with all the video games, movies, and mini refrigerators filled with cold beers that Dean could ever imagine that he had grudgingly allowed the archangel to stay. 

Now, Sam stood outside the room, silently enjoying the music flowing from the room. Then, Gabriel began to sing, and Sam could hardly bare to listen. It sounded ancient, and Gabriel was speaking an old tongue Sam had never heard before. 

Sam, feeling like he had been creeping long enough, attempted to walk away, but instead found himself nudging the door open with his foot, interrupting Gabriel mid song. 

The smaller figure was sitting on the edge of his bed, crisscross, with a funny looking instrument settled on his lap. 

Sam glowered at Gabriel, leaning against the doorframe, and Gabriel smirked knowingly. 

"You have a thing for musicians, Sammy?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, and Sam crossed his arms. 

"Not for musicians who play the banjo," Sam shot back. 

Gabriel looked down at the instrument in his arms, an offended look coming across his face. "Now you wait just a minute! First of all, this is a ukulele," Gabriel sniffed, stroking the four strings one at a time, gingerly. 

Sam wondered what those fingers would feel like in his hair, or running down his back, and he shivered. 

"Second- I'm Gabriel, the archangel. I'm literally the first horn player. I'm very talented on the 'banjo'- and just about any instrument you can think of. Try me," the archangel-turned-trickster grinned. 

Sam rose an eyebrow, all thoughts of research forgotten as the challenge took place. 

"Harmonica," Sam said without much thought, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

As if to prove his point, the archangel summoned a harmonica out of thin air and played an old theme that you'd hear from an old man with dirty old clothes locked in a prison cell. "You can do better than that, kid. Anyone can play a harmonica." 

"Fine. Accordion?" 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and the large instrument appeared in his hands. "Puhlease. I mastered this one in a week," and Gabriel played a jovial German folk tune. Sam could only watch as Gabriel's hands dashed across the buttons and keys. 

Sam shivered as he imagined those fingers trailing down his back, or up his chest, snaking into his hair- 

Sam coughed as he tried to clear his throat, and Gabriel gave Sam a knowing look, banishing the instrument to who knows where.

Sam narrowed his eyes after some thought and said, "Bag pipes," to which Gabriel cringed. 

"Okay, fine, you got me there. I know how to play them, but I never really got the hang of it. The instrument chooses the player, which brings me to a conclusion, and shockingly, an accusation! I always did peg you for the musical type. Now tell me, what instrument chose you, Sam Winchester?" Gabriel mused, glancing up at Sam for an uncomfortable moment, a small smile on his face. 

Sam startled, his clothes pricking uncomfortably at his skin. "Me? No, I don't play." He diverted his eyes from Gabriel's, and Gabriel shrugged and went back to plucking at his ukulele. 

"Really, Sammy? Because it takes one to know one." Even though Sam had averted his gaze, he could really feel the burn of Gabriel's amber eyes on his form. Feeling as if their conversation had gone too far and too deep, Sam quickly backed out of the room and down the hall, out of sight and out of mind. 

\---

Sam had gone through filing cabinet after filing cabinet, dusty box after dusty box, trying to find information on the newest horror terrorizing the earth. 

Dean and Castiel had packed up quickly and left for Portland, Oregon, after an uncanny amount of disappearances in the city. The situation was so immense that Dean had allowed the angel to transport both himself and his precious car via Castiel Airlines so they could get on the case immediately. 

Sam, being the history buff he was, instantly begged to come, but Dean said he and Cas had it handled. The wacky city was famous for its underground tunnels, where hundreds of people would disappear to year after year- women would be sold as sex slaves, and men were shanghai'ed- taken captive and worked as slaves aboard ships that sailed across the Pacific in usually terrible conditions. 

Sam had been absolutely sure that the ghosts of some of the tormented souls that hadn't survived the tunnels had been tempting people down their eminent deaths, but about three hours ago Dean had phoned, eating his words that it was a little more complicated than he had initially thought. 

So here he was. Scraping the buckets of the bunker, whilst not in the weird city of Portland, Oregon, only to come up with nothing. 

Oh, and no matter where he was at in the bunker, Sam swore he could hear some sorts of musical tones coming from Gabriel's room. 

Not that Sam minded. While he hated to admit it, he was incredibly fascinated by the musical arts and their performers- and Gabriel's apparent knowledge on the sorts definitely didn't help to extinguish that small crush he had always kind of had on the snarky prankster. 

But there was nothing Sam could really do about it. Gabriel was an archangel, for heaven's sake (literally). There was no way in hell Sam would be lucky enough to have his own lover, let alone guardian angel. 

Sam had put a cap on it for now, resorting to sneaking quick looks at the trickster and thinking forlornly about him before falling asleep in the wee hours of the night, but it didn't help when Gabriel was such a flirt. 

Initially, Sam had thought Gabriel had taken a liking to him by having all eyes for him, while constantly making more than derogatory comments, but after seeing him pick up chicks (and sometimes guys) at the bars they stopped by, or when he made sexual gestures aimed at Dean, Sam quickly learned he was no different than anybody else. 

Sam sighed heavily, pushing his thoughts away from the matter. His next resort was to scour the Internet for sources, but Sam could hardly focus with the music constantly in his ear- and it definitely didn't help when Gabriel's gorgeous voice added in the mix. Damn him. 

Giving up for now, Sam realized he still hadn't cleared out all the rooms of the bunker- perhaps there was another whole informational room he was missing, maybe something more hidden, like their demon dungeon. Maybe there was another secret room to be found and explored?

So that's how Sam found himself, at two am on a Friday night, digging around in the old archives and wishing for bed. Gabriel had stopped playing awhile ago (much to Sam's bittersweet relief) and Sam assumed he must of tuckered down for the night. 

Sam had been going through some of the lower floors. The basement mostly consisted of rooms making up the pipe system and electricity panels. Sam picked the lock to a large room stocked full of preservatives- food, water, and medical supplies- Sam's tired brain calculated that with the amount of food stored here, both he and Dean would last around five or ten years if they couldn't leave the bunker. 

Which would definitely come in handy... if they didn't have two angels who could conjure up anything with a thought. 

So Sam closed the door, and walked to the end of the loop. The last door he hadn't opened was to his left, so he opened it in a hopeful haste- just to be disappointed, staring into the chemical-scented janitor's closet. 

Almost desperately, Sam walked in, and started searching for something more, knocking over a couple of buckets and a mop while he was at it. He pressed his hands against the back wall, and pushed- surprised to watch the wall move just a bit as he did. 

Now he could see the cracks that made up the secret door, and Sam toppled over cleaning supplies as he looked for a secret lever, and finally, he picked up a can of toilet cleaner with a string attached to it, which popped the secret hatch open with a groan. He was almost rolling his eyes at the cliche of it. Gabriel would die for a practical joke of that kind. 

The first thing Sam realized about the room was that it was very, very dark. 

"Hello?" Sam tested, and the room erupted in echoes. He took a step forward, his foot step loud on the wooden floor. 

The room was large from what Sam could tell. Like, huge large. Bigger than the size of a moderate pool, but smaller than a basket ball quart. 

Feeling along the wall for a light switch, Sam hoped to whatever deities that were listening that he wouldn't run into a large shelf full of breakable objects. 

Suddenly his hand hit a switch, and then there was light. What Sam saw nearly took his breath away. 

He was standing in a circular, expensive looking ball room. Priceless paintings were hung around the walls, and even Michelangelo-like art was covering the ceiling. The entire room was golden, and rich. 

A twinkling chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, and Sam squinted his eyes at it in disbelief, turning down the brightness setting to a low, flickering dim. 

The most astonishing thing of all was the singular item, standing magnificently smack dab in the middle of the room: a beautiful, large grand piano. 

Sam, with a hurried pace, walked over to it in wonder, a smile breaking out across his face. His hands traced the keys. While they were well worn, not a hint of dust had settled among the assembly of wood and ivory. This would have raised Sam's suspicions, if he were not completely entranced by the gift that sat before him. 

Quickly, Sam sat down on the bench, placing his hands gently on the white and black notes, pressing down the notes gently in order to get a feel for it. 

After all, he hadn't played in years. 

And then, he was playing, concentrating hard as he played waltz's, jazz mixtures, and even a few of Dean's favorite classic rock songs he had compromised himself. 

Sam was halfway through an orchestral version of Stairway to Heaven when he finally looked up from the piano keys, coming nose to nose with Gabriel. 

Gabriel, who had been lounging across the top of the piano for quite some time now, took the opportunity to press a quick, chaste kiss to Sam's lips, smirking all the while. 

Sam let out a muffled yelp of surprise, both trying to back away and jump up at the same time, which caused him to fall over backwards over the piano bench. 

In a flash, Sam was on his feet, still jittery with nerves from the surprise to completely register what happened, his fingers gingerly touching his lips in shock. 

"What the hell, man!" Sam nearly shouted, picking up the piano bench and setting it down gently, running his fingers over it to check for damage. "Don't do that." 

"Don't do what?" Gabriel rested his chin in his hand, his fingers hiding what Sam knew was a shit eating grin. 

"Don't scare me like that. Wear a bell or something," Sam snapped, brushing off his clothes and fiddling with the buttons on his flannel. He still stood a good couple of feet from the piano, and the whole situation was making him feel incredibly awkward. 

"Oh. So you didn't mind me kissing you then?" Gabriel asked cheekily, finally rolling off the grand piano and sliding into the bench, facing the keys. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam a stuttering hot mess, his face beet red. 

"N-No! I mean, yes! Don't do either of those things!" Sam exclaimed, thoroughly flustered. 

Gabriel, however, had long ago stopped paying attention to Sam. He let his fingers run up and down the worn keys of the piano. And then, he began to play. 

Sam stared, mystified. Gabriel played absolutely beautifully. Every note he hit with perfection- never did he stumble on a rhythm or accidentally fumble and hit the wrong key- it was more art than music at this point. 

And even more so, because as he played, Gabriel moved and swayed, as if he were the notes on the page, being brought to life by his quick fingers. 

Sam watched as Gabriel practically lost himself in the music, and after awhile, Sam's legs grew tired. 

So, he did the most logical thing that came to mind. 

Sam walked over quietly and slid rigidly into the seat. 

Now, there was not very much room on the piano bench in the first place, and especially with a moose of a man sitting on one side, they would occasionally knock elbows- or in this case, brush thighs. 

Gabriel, who had been playing a quiet melody with his right hand on the upper keys of the piano, startled, instantly retracting his hand and smiling at Sam. 

"Took you long enough. I thought you left, actually," Gabriel tutted mostly to himself as he brought his hands to his lap, and if Sam was reading him correctly, it almost looked like the archangel was self-conscious. 

"Are you joking? Gabriel, that- you play amazingly. I could listen to you for hours," Sam said in awe. He really hoped the trickster part of Gabriel wouldn't mock him for sounding like a total sap, but instead, Gabriel looked absolutely delighted. 

"Really? I haven't played for anyone in a very long time, Sam. Especially on Vivian here. Vivi and I go waaay back," Gabriel said adoringly as he patted the top of the piano almost like how Dean shows affection for the Impala. 

Suddenly, Sam's head was reeling. "Wait. You mean you brought this piano here?? Hold on- is this whole room made up?!" Sam groaned as it all came together. Of course! Why would the Men of Letters have a secret ballroom?? 

And the stupid janitor's closet and the string with the can- it had Gabriel's name written all over it! 

"Oh, don't look so smitten about it! I had to hear you play after our little conversation in my bedroom," Gabriel clicked his tongue against his teeth and pointed up. 

Sam attempted to ignore the innuendo and mirrored Gabriel, folding his arms. 

"And how did you know that I know piano?" Sam countered. 

"Lucky guess," Gabriel said mischievously. "I always pegged you for a piano man. Just look at those hands!" Gabriel gushed, and Sam glared back at the archangel. 

"Well, go on," Gabriel stared pointedly down at the piano, and then back to Sam, and then it was Sam's turn to be self-conscious. 

"I'm not nearly as good as you are," Sam mumbled nervously. "And I haven't really played since those couple of classes I took at Stanford." 

"Come on," Gabriel insisted, tugging at Sam's sleeve with large, sad eyes. "Please?" 

Sam groaned with reluctance, but still brought his hands up to the keys. He took a moment before playing a slow, almost sad tune. 

When Sam was sure his fingers were on the right notes, he glanced at Gabriel on his right, and the archangel seemed transfixed on what he was playing. 

Sam stopped, and Gabriel looked up at him finally. After a few tense moments of staring at each other, Gabriel began to slowly lean towards Sam, and Sam found himself leaning towards Gabriel with a lot more enthusiasm that he had expected- 

And then Gabriel turned back to the piano, playing a more complicated, lighter version of what Sam had played, a smirk on his face as he spared a look at Sam. 

However, the smile fell off Gabriel's face as he saw Sam frowning. Gabriel played a few of the keys forlornly, and suddenly, Sam's hands joined in on the lower keys, and Gabriel's grace practically jumped with joy as they created music together. 

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to concentrate on the piece, but with the tease of an archangel beside him, Sam was hitting wrong notes left and right. Gabriel didn't seem to mind though- in fact, he seemed to have a permanent smile on his face...

And he had his eyes closed. 

Sam smiled wickedly, and as soon as there was a lull in the music, Sam quickly snaked a hand around Gabriel's waist and pulled him flush together. Sam used his other hand to bring Gabriel's face to his, crushing their lips together, his fingers burying themselves in the softness that was Gabriel's golden hair. 

Sparks filled Sam's head as he kissed the godly- no, angelic being. 

A lot of the time, Sam tended to forget Gabriel's origin. It was easy to forget when he made sinful remarks, or went overboard with a prank on the Winchesters. However, there was no denying in this moment that Gabriel was nothing but angelic. 

Gabriel, who had let out a less than manly squeak when Sam's arms had enveloped around him, quickly got on board, squirming to sit on Sam's lap. Sam complied by completely lifting the smaller man, and adjusting him so he was straddling Sam with his back to the piano, and Gabriel moaned at the feeling. 

Finally, after he was feeling like he was going to pass out from lack of air, Sam broke the kiss off, panting from exertion and the sudden wave of both lust and happiness washed over him. 

Gabriel, despite not even needing to breathe, looked just as breathless and red-faced. And then Gabriel grinned. 

"I knew you had a thing for musicians," the golden haired trickster said cheekily, and Sam retorted, "Well, it takes one to know one." 

Gabriel, who was now just a hint bit taller than Sam from his position on the larger man's lap, looked down at Sam with a sheepish look on his face. 

Finally, Sam yawned, and Gabriel gave Sam a knowing look. "Isn't it kind of late?" Gabriel asked innocently. "Maybe I should walk you to your room." 

Sam snorted. "And what, slip in to join me in the bed?" 

Gabriel put his hands on his hips indignantly. "How dare you! I have more class than that, I'll have you know." 

However, Gabriel is a lying little shit, so when they left the ballroom and Gabriel walked Sam to his room, the archangel shamelessly kissed Sam, pushing the larger man into the room and onto the bed. 

Before Sam knew it, Gabriel had hopped onto the bed with him and snuggled under the covers, turning off the light and closing the door with a wave of his hand. 

"Good night, Sammy!" Gabriel said happily, cuddling up to Sam, who shrugged, too tired to care, laying his arm across Gabriel's waist and let the archangel's golden hair tickle his nose. 

Sam didn't really know what this meant for them. But all he knew and cared about was the warm bundle of archangel next to him, and how nice it felt to share a bed with someone- especially with that someone being Gabriel. 

"Good night, Gabe."


End file.
